jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powers Unleashed
The Powers Unleashed is the fifty-fourth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis The Enforcers and Daolon Wong break into Section 13 to steal the Talismans. Jackie destroys the Talismans to keep them away from both groups. But the powers within the Talismans were not destroyed. The race to recover the Talisman powers begins. Plot Dark Hand finances are near-depleted following the hunt for Shendu's talismans and the portals of the Demon Sorcerers. Valmont therefore proposes that the Enforcers break into Section 13 and steal the talismans so that they can go on a big crime spree. At that very same time, Dark chi wizard Daolon Wong arrives via ship also seeking to steal the talismans. Uncle senses something is wrong and heads to Section 13 along with Tohru. Daolon Wong effortlessly penetrates Section 13 and enters with the room containing the talismans, defeating security along the way. Several seconds later, the Enforcers show up and snatch the talismans from him, and are all soon found by Jade and Jackie. The Enforcers attempt to escape but Wong summons his Dark Chi Warriors, who foil their escape. A fight ensues between Chan and the Dark Chi Warriors, which ends when Uncle and Tohru arrive and trap the warriors in the Urn of Wei Cheing. Wong, however, is still able to nearly acquire the talismans but not before Jackie uses a powerful laser to destroy them. However, as Uncle explains afterwards, while the vessels containing the powers can be destroyed, the powers themselves cannot and will seek to contain themselves in the noblest of animals. He also knows that Wong too realizes this and they must hurry to find the noble animals before he does. Wong first finds Finn, Ratso and Chow, who have just reported their failure to Valmont, and turns them into his new Dark Chi Warriors (and traps Valmont in the ground when he raises a fuss). Meanwhile, the Chans cannot easily locate the noble animals as each requires a different locator spell, but are able to find out that Wong is heading to a local dog show, and conclude that he has found the power of the dog talisman: immortality. Both sides arrive at the dog show but neither know which dog is the noble dog they are looking for, so Jackie takes all of the dogs out with him. Wong summons his new warriors, armed with the previous warriors' weapons, and are eventually able to defeat Tohru, but not before he buys the Chans time to escape to a local park, where Uncle attempts to locate the power of immortality. Wong soon catches up, however, and Uncle is dragged away by all but one of the dogs who chase after a cat, leaving Jackie, Jade and a stray dog, who Jade has already bonded with and names Scruffy, with Wong. Before Wong can attack the Chans, however, Scruffy rushes at Wong to protect them, and gets hit by a fatal magic blast. However, to everyone's surprise, Scruffy is still alive and they realize that he is the noble dog they are looking for. Finn, Ratso and Chow soon catch up and a fight ensues between them and Chan while Wong unsuccessfully attempts to absorb the power of the dog talisman (Scruffy bites Wong's hand when he's about to cast the spell and runs to Jade), the fight ending when Jackie tricks the Enforcers into hitting themselves with their own enchanted weapons. However, Wong is still nearly able to absorb Scruffy's power when Uncle and Tohru arrive and are able to banish Wong from the area before this happens. The Chans and Tohru take Scruffy back to Section 13, where Tohru casts a protection spell to prevent Wong and his warriors from entering again, and the others get ready to find the 11 remaining animals. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru *Scruffy Antagonists *Daolon Wong *Dark Chi Warriors *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow Objects *Rooster Talisman *Ox Talisman *Snake Talisman *Rabbit Talisman *Sheep Talisman *Dragon Talisman *Rat Talisman *Horse Talisman *Monkey Talisman *Dog Talisman *Pig Talisman *Tiger Talisman Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *James Hong - Daolon Wong *Andrew Ableson - Valmont Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 21, 2002 Trivia *This is the second of three times where the Enforcers fight Chan in a playground in an episode around the beginning of an odd-numbered season. The first time this happened was in the pilot episode, The Dark Hand. es:Los Poderes Desatados Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in North America